The goal of the study is to evaluate the safety and efficacy of pimagedine, a nucleophilic hydrazine derivative, in preserving renal function in patients with type II diabetes mellitus and overt diabetic nephropathy. Parameters assessed include protein crosslinking, all-cause mortality, and cardiovascular mortality and morbidity.